


Jealousy

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one offers their throat it is usually to concede defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

When one offers their throat it is usually to concede defeat.

Henry knows this well, for his subjects bow to his whims often enough for him to take note of it. Lord Rochester, for example, does more than bare his neck to Henry’s wicked teeth and dominant bite; he practically simpers, pupils blown wide and dark with lust. There is submission in the depths of those eyes, and though Henry remains true there is still the temptation to reach out and take, take until Rochester begs and screams and falls apart.

His dear Nicholas is quite jealous.

“The way he looks at you,” there is a turn to those tantalising lips that might be disdain, and it’s unpleasant on his attractive face, “is so blatant. He looks at you like a whore.”

Henry hums, amused. They bask in the afterglow of sex and Nicholas is bright and hot, vicious in his arms. “Nicholas-“ and Henry cups his cheek, presses their lips together hard enough to bruise “-you have nothing to fear. Whore’s do not last long in our world.”

Nicholas subsides, satisfied. Tucking his head underneath Henry’s chin the fire has tempered.

A week later Henry ponders on the irony of it all, buried balls deep in Rochester’s arse.


End file.
